High School Fairy Tale
by HopelesselyInLoveWithYou21
Summary: Hikari has a secret identity.Through out her life, she's not living her life the way it has be till the age of 17-18. A certain evening came and almost everything changed. Confessions and rivalry crosses their path as one certain man in the past came.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hanazono Hikari has a secret identity.

Other than being known as a carpenter's daughter who has entered an elite school named "Hakusenkan Academy," and as the number 2 student of the whole student body, she was one of the girls who has been born from a very famous, powerful, influential and rich family, a family which one would not want to cross-paths to.

She was royalty. Her grandmother was the sole heir to the throne of England, while her grandfather who also is the sole heir of France. Both of her grandparents studied in America. They met during a small occasion at their university. They were happy with each other's company and as time pass by they both fell for each other. Neither of them knew each other's true identity until the time when they almost gave up for their love for each other on their coming-of-the-age where they will inherit the throne and marry another person from another royal family, until everything was revealed. They had 7 children, 3 daughters and 4 sons.

The eldest son was James Widmidger Rudolpho Cleinchz,the eldest of the family, familiarly known as Hanazono Jiro. Jiro fell in love with a Japanese woman during his vacation in Japan. After a year and a half of marriage, they had a daughter named, Ariana Natalie Rudolpho Cleinchz AKA Hanazono Hikari and a son, a year older than her, was Albert John Rudolpho Cleinchz otherwise known as Hanazono Atsushi.

Both of them were born in England. They were transferred to France after 2 years of birth first was Atsushi then Hikari. In the turn of five, each of them one by one will continue their lives in Japan to learn the life of a commoner and how to help people with the same circumstances they encounter with under their upcoming reign.

However, their law was different. Instead of the eldest sons taking the throne, the eldest daughter of the family will be the one to take over and the sons of the family will have to help in ruling the country, may be in the councils of the law, the advisers, or in it military forces. It is due to the circumstances that happened almost 2 centuries ago which gave women higher respect than men.

Hikari, 16 years of age, is turning to be 17 a week and a half on the 20th of March. Little did she know that after turning 17 she has to be trained inside the castle in France before her coming-of-the-age (18 years old) to rule the country and be trained furthermore in England before overtaking the country completely by the age of 21.

All was fine in the peaceful quiet part in Japan where it first started the lives of our main characters until one Saturday evening, everything, almost everything, started to change.

**Chapter 1**

It was a tiring Saturday evening after SA's celebration with Yahiro, Sakura and Finn of Megumi and Jun's debut performance that early afternoon. The celebration took held in one of Sakura's villa in the upper ground part of the city. Many confessions happened during the party. First, the secret woman that Ryuu was dating with was Finn, second Jun and Sakura were now officially together, third Megumi and Yahiro started to date, with more intense aura around them, fourth Tadashi and Akira's parents had them an arranged marriage (although without denying it from the looks of their faces, they too, love the idea), and lastly Kei finally confessing his love to Hikari, in front of everyone. But then as everyone thought she could still be as dense as ever, with her confused and innocent face, trying to catch up what was he talking about and like as if nothing happened leading them to a loud sigh, as for Kei he felt real depressed of Hikari still not getting what he meant after all the signs he's been giving her since elementary to the day that he confessed to her pouring out what was he was keeping in his heart for a long time. As he thought, Hikari will still be Hikari, making a small smile crept upon the side of his lips.

The party ended by 9:30 pm, taking their separate ways. Tadashi took Akira home, Ryuu with Finn, since Finn, secretly being a girl, and going home by herself at night, Yahiro took the twins home as Ryuu asked him to in Yahiro's limousine and Kei and Hikari by Kei's chauffer.

Hikari's POV

The ride back home went slow. I was thinking of what Takishima said earlier. I thought of it. Yes, I understand what **it** meant. No, I don't understand what **he** meant, we were just rivals and friends as what I've known. I looked outside the window, still thinking what he literally mean of what he said and as this thought came crashing through my mind, I felt like I was sick, there was something in my stomach, I felt my heart beat madly, my breathing was faster and my head was hot, I don't even know if there's a disease like this. I tried to forget about it, it did, then it came back to my thought again. I sound crazy to what I was telling myself. Takishima, my eternal rival since childhood, likes me? No way! He always teases me around and calls me number 2!

We were 9-12 more blocks from my house when I decided to sleep to let this thoughts drift away. But I couldn't, I was really annoyed to myself and also feeling sad to not know what he felt he was still my friend after all.

"Hikari, is there anything wrong?" Kei asked me with his worried face of his.

"Daijoubou! Nothing's wrong really!" I replied back with a smile on my face which I also knew would do no more good since he knew whether I was lying or not.

Kei's POV

'I knew I shouldn't have told her' Kei thought with a feeling of disgust to himself. 'If I didn't tell her about my feelings, she wouldn't be troubled so much by this. I really am pathetic, thinking that she will finally understands and getting my hopes up high, and now I made her sad.'

"Sir we've arrived" the driver said

I woke Hikari from her sleep and told her that we were already here. I went up closer to her for her not to be surprised if I ever wake her up in a loud voice and whispered "Hikari, we're already at your house."

Hikari slowly opened her eyes revealing those black orbs that illuminate through the light, which made my face tinted with a hint of red, my heart started to race again but I kept my cool and calm composure just like always. I went out of the car and reached my hand out to her. She slowly went to the side of the car and looked at my hand, it's like she's hesitating to take it and I guess because of the confession I made earlier. She took my hand, stood up out of the car and dusted her skirt. I walked her to their door and we said goodbyes and goodnights to each other. We went on separate ways, I sat inside the car and it started to drive off back to my house.

Hikari's POV

As Kei reached his hand out, I was still hesitating to take it since I'm still embarrassed and all, but I did, and he knew I hesitated to accept his offer at first. As we parted, I stepped inside the house and stood behind the door waiting for the car to be gone. I was still standing by the door still trying to figure out what happened. I caught a glimpse on the clock hanging on the wall and it was almost 10.

I went upstairs, took a bath, dressed up. I went downstairs to grab some snacks in the pantry inside the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door 'who could still come this late in the evening'.

A man with deep-set dark brown eyes, black colored hair, has light brown complexion, he was tall about 5'10 and a half, he was wearing a black suit with grey high quality tie around his neck under the collar, with leather black shoes. He was also about the same age as me but a little older.

"Good Evening, please to meet you," the young man said while staring familiarly.

"Is this where Hanazono Jiro Lives?"

"Hai," I replied

"Is he available today?" ask the man

"Hai." Curiosity still kills me of whom this man was.

"May I please have a word with him?" whoah, this guy ask way too much question.

"Sure," I said

"Please, take a seat first, I'll just call him." I ran upstairs to see if father was in their bedroom, but only to see mom inside. I went outside the backyard. Father was still doing his work.

"Otou-san, it's late. Why are you still working?" I asked.

"Ah, Hikari, I need to finish my work after 2 days and there's still more to do. Do you need something it's late you know."

"Ah, hai. There's a man that's looking for you. He knows you so I let him in. he's in the living room."

"I'll be right there, while he waits, get him some decent foods from the pantry. Don't even try preparing foods in the kitchen!" 'Otou-san's furious! … Oh that's right, I might explode the kitchen'

"E hehehe," I laughed momentarily with my hand at the back of my head.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed some food, just as I was told and place it in front of the man on the table.

Otou-san san went inside the living room. He looked really surprised after he saw the man, and curiosity came again to me. My father told me to go up to my room and do something else or go straight to bed. But as I was in my room, I still couldn't help wondering what was happening downstairs. Suddenly my mom knocked on the door and said, "Hikari, come down there's someone we want you to meet."

I went downstairs. My father's hand crossed through my back to the other side on my left.

"Hikari, do you remember the little boy you were with in France?" my father asked.

"Little boy you say. . ." I murmured. I tried to remember him, and I did but only his face. I don't remember his name.

"Hai, tou-san. The boy with what I describe as of his hair as fluffy one and sometimes mistake his head as a dog whenever I don't see his face. Why you asked?"

My father just smiled at me. Now, curiosity overpowered me.

"Now what is it you're smiling at?" I asked.

"Hikari this is Hans, the boy you played with when you were still a young child. Hans this is Hikari, my daughter or as you known her to be as Ariana"

"Hans, is that really you? It's been a really long time since we last met. I remember your face was chubby. You were so cute back then, and now look at you, you've grown taller than me and you're much healthier than before. It's good to know that you followed my advice. You know as I saw you a while, I thought I know you from somewhere and I do know you! It's really nice to see you again!"

He looked at me. He looks flushed. His skin was getting hot. His face was getting red. He's sick! I put my hand over his forehead and can feel it burning.

Hans's POV

It's her, it's really her! I met her again! I was overjoyed!, I didn't know what to do. She greeted me like there was no end with that charming smile of hers that made me fall for her when we were kids.

When she said what was happening to me, I felt my body getting more hot than ever as she touched me with those soft hands of hers and when she got closer to my face. I was happy that until now she was still concerned with me. My world feels like It's going to stop but I don't want to since she's here. Now that we're in legal age, now that were together maybe I could get a chance to go out with her and be mine. I hope that she'll give me a chance.

Hikari's father said "I'll give you some time to catch up with each other, just remember not to stay up late"

"Hai!" hikari responded with those charming smile. It really captures my heart. My breath became shorter again, but I don't want her to notice it immediately. We talked and talked about what happened the past years. Time was flying fast, I want to stay like this forever.

"Hikari are you free next Saturday? Maybe we can go out and have some time together after all those years of not seeing each other." I was nervous, maybe she'll reject me, I don't know what to do my mind was in a state of panic, but I still keep my composure.

"Sure!" she said.

I was overjoyed, too happy to live anymore, but I can't it's my chance to get a little bit more close to her.

"By 2 o'clock in the afternoon at the nearest park near your house, I'll meet you there and maybe we can go somewhere where it's fun. So, it's ok with you?"

"Sure!" she said. She looked at the clock and said "Hans, it's already late maybe you should go home now. So, see yah next time!"

I went to the door she opened it for me. I said my thanks for her and her family's hospitality and got inside my car. I sped off Hikari's house. I was too happy to even wonder what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

**ONEGAI! Please Review... it's my first fan fic. If the grammar's wrong please do tell...**

**One more thing, to those who have read it pls tell me your comments and your suggestion on how you want it to be continued so i can insert yours and my ideas.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Good News

Hey Everyone! I'm back (But only for a while….)

As you can see, this story looks like it's in hiatus mode, but don't worry about it, it will be continued

Please see my profile to see every information you want to know and of course

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! FOR EVERYTHING

From supporting this story and for supporting me

And ah of course please read my other story

My Answer- Special A one-shot

And please don't forget to review it!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
